


Fast & slow

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drunken hookup, M/M, TakaChii somehow is in here too, YamaKeito too if you squint, a drunken good time, i'm going to be surprised if i actually post this, mama Yabu protecting his kids, or don't i don't run your life, somehow they play a game of poker mixed with truth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: He let himself have a little fun in the beginning, having his fair share of kisses and wandering hands. Just enough to satisfy him until his motherly instinct kicked in, and he started clucking at his eight children to behave and to cut the music down low enough so they wouldn’t get kicked out of their hotel like three years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I filled out this whole post without thinking too much cause, if I didn't, I would have the courage to post this. First time actually posting nsfw content so be kind please?? Also thank you to [yukinohana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinohana) for being my backbone and telling me I should post this.

Alcohol was to blame for everything.

It was that simple. Every time alcohol was brought to one of their post concert celebrations things turned a little frisky. A few wild make out sessions between group members, Yamada trying to drunkenly grind on whoever would let him get near with those dangerous hips of his, a few leading potential partners off for a little fun under the covers. It was all in the name of a good time.

It wasn’t what Yabu sought out.

Someone had to be the responsible one out of the nine of them. To keep Yuto from stripping off his pants when he took too many shots and to tuck Inoo into bed when he started leaning a little too hard to the left from how many mixed drinks he packed into his system. More importantly someone had to hold Takaki’s precious hair when his stomach couldn’t handle the hard liquor anymore.

He let himself have a little fun in the beginning, having his fair share of kisses and wandering hands. Just enough to satisfy him until his motherly instinct kicked in, and he started clucking at his eight children to behave and to cut the music down low enough so they wouldn’t get kicked out of their hotel like three years ago.

The worst was always Hikaru, trying to sneak shots of vodka into his water bottle or trying to force cups of liquor laced beverages down his throat before Yabu had the chance to notice. Once or five times he had to shove Hikaru’s hands from his waist, chastising him for even trying to get into his pants when Chinen was drunkenly crying in a corner.

It was tiring but rewarding work knowing that no one had called the police on them. They were safe for another night until another member of Jump pulled out those pesky bottles of liquor, claiming that night to be a party night once more.

“Alright, that’s it,” Hikaru said one party night, pulling Yabu from his spot on the bed where he was helping a drunk Daiki drink a glass of water. “You’re having fun tonight, no questions asked." 

“But-”

“No buts, Yabu,” Hikaru said. He pulled Yabu into the small kitchenette where they had been mixing drinks all night. “I’ll be team mom, so you can have fun. Now, what do you want to drink? Probably something that will catch you up to everyone else.”

“Just make me what I had earlier,” Yabu said, rolling his eyes. “Whip up another strawberry daiquiri.”

A brunette head peaked its head over the couch.

“Not for you, Yamada,” Hikaru said. “You’ve had enough right now. I’ll make you another if you can walk in half an hour.”

The head disappeared in a moment, leaving Hikaru sighing.

“I think,” Yabu started, “I can trust you to keep everyone in line, so fuck me up, I guess.”

He didn’t like the way Hikaru was smiling at him. “I’ve got the perfect drink in mind.”

Five different liquors, all poured in equal amounts with a splash of cola and sour mix topped with a healthy amount of ice. Hikaru worked quick, mixing enough for an entire pitcher and pushed the sloshing liquid over to him. 

“Don’t drink it all at once,” he warned, “but if I see a single drop of this left I’m putting you in time out tomorrow for not following instructions.” Yabu raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Fine. Drink most of it at least.”

He didn’t like it, not one bit. It felt weird to settle into the group, bring a glass to his lips and knowing it contained more alcohol then he had consumed all year. He downed a glass quickly, letting the tea-flavored liquid slide down his throat, before pouring himself another glass. He settled between Takaki and Yamada on the couch where five of the members were playing a game Yabu could hardly understand.

“Damn it,” Takaki curses. He threw his hand on the table. 

“You don’t have any luck at all,” Chinen says. He laid down his cards revealing a full house. “You know the rules. Truth or dare?”  
  
“Easy, truth.” 

“Who’s your favorite person you slept with?” Chinen asks, smirking.

Takaki blinks. “Wait, that’s not fair. You already know the answer.”

“But the group doesn’t.”

“I’m not telling them.”

“Wait, does that mean Takaki is doing the punishment dare?” Yuto perked up. He nudged Chinen. “Looks like it’s your lucky day.”

“I’m not doing a strip tease for Chinen either,” Takaki groans. “There has to be another option.”

“You have to pick one,” Chinen says. “Which is the lesser of two evils?”

Takaki muttered something, but it was too quiet for the group to hear.

“What was that?” Yuto say.

“The answer to your question. It’s you,” Takaki’s face was turning a dark shade of red. “You’re my favorite person that I’ve slept with.” He grabbed his beer off the table, downing a few sips before speaking again. “Yabu, you’re playing with us now?”

The entire focus shifted in a moment.

“What?”

“No way!”

“Yabu, you never drink with us.”

“Guys, guys, guys,” Yamada clapped his hands together, words slurring. “Calm down. It’s not the end of the world here. Now,” he cleared his throat. “If you want in on the game you have to finish your drink." 

“I just got this one,” Yabu says. He could feel his head start to get lighter, the more the alcohol settled in his stomach. With another he didn’t want to think about how his body would react.

“Rules are rules,” Yuto says. “Keito had to do it when he joined too.”

Keito nodded from his spot on the floor, one hand firmly grasping his glass of sunshine colored liquor. 

“If I die tonight, I’m blaming all of you,” Yabu says. “Deal me in.”

He downed half of his glass in an instant and finishing the rest on his way back to the pitcher Hikaru has mixed him. He could already feel his legs start to wobble, swerving over the carpet, hands carefully lifting the heavy container to pour himself a third glass, ice clinking to fill the spots the hellish cocktail had left behind. 

His cards were nothing special, a five and a nine, and nothing on the table worked for him. Judging by the way that Keito was smiling across the table he didn’t want to risk losing and being forced to strip for the winner. He folded, as did Yuto and Chinen. 

Another two cards were added to the table before Takaki folded as well, running a hand through his long hair. “I just can’t win.”

“At least you’ve learned your lesson and you’re not getting cocky again,” Chinen says.

“It’s alright because I’ve got this,” Keito says. He flipped his cards over, revealing a jack king to match another on the table. “Two of a kind.”

“Good hand, but it can’t beat mine,” Yamada said, flipping his own to reveal a king and an ace. He face couldn’t contain the smirk. “You shouldn’t have agreed to make aces high when we started, so truth or dare, Keito?”

“I was so close,” Keito sighs. “Dare, I guess.”

“Hmm,” Yamada hummed, eyes scanning the room before locking eyes with Yabu. “I feel like we haven’t properly welcomed Yabu to the game.” His smile sent chills down Yabu’s spine. “I dare you to make out with Yabu.”

“Wait, no,” Yabu shouts. “I don’t agree with this.”

“Doesn’t matter if you agree or not. This is Keito’s dare,” Yamada says.

“Hold him down,” Chinen laughs. 

Yamada and Takaki’s hold onto his arms like a vice grip. No matter how he struggled their claws kept hold of him long enough for Keito to straddle his lap, arms snaking around his neck and lips so dangerously close he could smell the liquor radiating off of him. 

“Sorry,” Keito mutters. “But I don’t want to do another strip tease for Yama-chan.”

It’s so fast, the way that Keito’s lips cling to his, pulling them together into an embrace that steals the breath from Yabu’s lungs. He didn’t expect it, to be pulled in so deep so quickly, and for his mind to be wiped cleanly of every words of denial he had tried to force out.

Keito tastes of orange and strawberry, the flavors swirling around his mouth, and he can’t get enough of them. Each breath, each moment, pulls him deeper and deeper into a place his mind can’t begin to comprehend. The only thing he can feel is Keito, and the only thing he cares for are those soft lips against his own.

The arms that once pinned him down are loosened, letting him grab onto Keito’s waist, pull him even higher onto his lap. His mouth drinks down those delicious moans as Keito rocks his hips back and forth, and Yabu wants to cry out, from the friction or the alcohol controlling his blood stream. He isn’t sure. All he knows is that he wants more. 

A handful of cards are chucked at them, breaking them from their moment. “Get a room,” someone shouts.

“Do you want to?” Yabu asks.

His eyes only sees Keito. Only see how clouded they look, teeth biting that full bottom lip as he brushes back his hair behind his ears. He had always seen Keito, always been a part of the group, but in this moment he’s never been more beautiful. Never been someone he wanted to hold close and love until this very moment. Maybe its vodka and gin and rum taking over his decision making, but it feels like a decision he won’t regret in the morning.

“Please?” Keito whispers.

They ignore everyone. The drunken catcalls, the shouts of joy. All Yabu knows is Keito’s hand wrapped around his, leading him to his hotel room, so they can play behind closed doors.

They tumble the way to the bed, Yabu crashing onto Keito as their hands are attracted to each other’s skin like magnets, seeking out those toned muscles so often hidden by layers and layers of costumed clothing. Lips kiss up soft skin to meet once again more desperate than before. Yabu rolls his hips sharply, earning another one of Keito’s beautiful moans.

“You’ve done this before?” Keito gasps, snaking his hands up the back of Yabu’s shirt, grasping as the muscle.

“Just because I’ve looked after you guys doesn’t mean I’ve had my share of fun,” he says in between kisses. “Shirt, now.” 

They finagle Keito’s shirt off, his arms getting tied in the long sleeves and Yabu tosses it somewhere he hopes isn’t close to an electric outlet. He makes quick work of his own shirt before returning to Keito’s neck once more, groaning at the sudden contact of skin on skin.

He wants to take this slow. To appreciate every bump and angle of Keito’s body, but the alcohol is louder than Yabu imagined it, whispering words of encouragement and he nips and sucks at Keito’s neck, marking it as his own. Keito rolls his hips up to meet Yabu’s and, in a moment, he sees the entire world lay before him. He can’t control his mouth, the beautiful sounds the Keito pulls from it as their erection brush against each other, the beautiful friction sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

The voices are right. He needs Keito. Needs to feel that sweet, sweet heat around his cock. To feel Keito pulling him close and hear him cum. He won’t be able to sleep tonight until he has Keito firmly wrapped around his finger.

His hands make quick work of the button of Keito’s jeans, tugging them and Keito’s underwear off, Keito’s hips raised off the bed in an attempt to help. He’s beautiful, far more beautiful than Yabu imagined laid out before him in all of his naked glory. It’s difficult not to run a hand down Keito’s thigh, fingers digging into the soft flesh, mouth aching to taste all Keito’s body has to offer.

“Don’t tease,” Keito whines. He can barely form complete thoughts with his words. “My backpack. Front pocket. Quick.”

Yabu finds everything that he needs, a small bottle of lube and a package of condoms. He strips off his own jeans, freeing his painfully hard erection, before returning to Keito on the bed, kissing him once more before squirting a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers. Like the parting of the red sea, Keito’s legs open, welcoming Yabu’s slick fingers as he works a single digit into Keito. 

Keito clings to him, gasping at the sudden addition to his body, lips biting back a moan. Yabu takes his time, working Keito open before he adds a second finger then a third, enjoying how Keito has fallen apart at his very touch, but his fingers seek out a special place. One he knows that will ruin Keito and the very ground he walks upon.

He brushes against, enjoying how Keito turns into a puddle in his very hands, eyes clouded with lust and need the more Yabu gently prods it.

“Kota,” Keito moans, biting into his own hand to contain himself. 

“That sounds nice,” Yabu purrs, curling his fingers once more, hitting that sweet spot that has Keito crying out once more. “Will you say my name like that when I’m in you?”

 “I,” Keito starts, but he cries out before he can finish his thought. “Now please.”

And who is he to deny Keito anything when he asks so sweetly.

 Yabu removes his fingers, tearing open the condom package and rolling it on as quickly as he can. He doesn’t want to hear Keito continue to whine from the loss of Yabu’s fingers.

The moment he pushes into Keito he can see stars. He had imagined it for so long. Hadn’t experienced this pleasure in so long, he forgot what it was like to be swallowed in the heat of another person. To have someone around you, pulling you deeper and deeper into an abyss of pure, unadulterated pleasure. He wants to yell out, to scream, but all he can do is moan Keito’s name. 

He works slow, long and deep thrusts where his entire cock is out of Keito except for the head. Kissing the fiery heat of Keito’s mouth through all of the torturously slow thrusts Yabu is giving. He loves how Keito’s body reacts, hips rocking up in tandem to meet him, take him further and further.

He can’t keep it up for long, need clawing at him, a desperate wave going through him. Speed builds, Yabu’s hips moving in an erratic rhythm and Keito’s legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. But it doesn’t stop him, no. It only eggs Yabu on further, changing up his angle so he can hit that sweet spot within him, making Keito grasp at the sheets beneath him to ground him in some semblances of realty.

The pressure builds within him, faster than Yabu would like. He wants to make this moment last as long as it can, but everything keeps getting higher and he knows the wall he’s built can only last so long before it comes tumbling down. The way that Keito sounds, moaning Yabu’s name over and over as if it was a gentle prayer, he knows that Keito won’t last much longer.

He reaches a hand between them, jerking Keito off in time with his thrust, thumb brushing over the head, before Keito comes with a moan, thick cum spurting over Yabu’s hand. It’s not long before Yabu gives in, throwing back his head and letting his own pleasure washing over him.

He collapses on the bed next to Keito, skin sticky with sweat, and trying to catch his breath, body still rolling from his orgasm. His mind is still hazy, still trying to process the last bit of his evening. 

Strong arms are wrapped around him, pulling him close so the other can rub his face into his neck. “Thank you,” Keito mutters. 

“For what?”

“I dunno. Everything?” Keito says. His grip tightens for just a moment. “Please don’t leave.”

Yabu smiles and pulls Keito closer to him, kissing him softly, feeling every inch of those beautiful lips once more. “I wouldn’t imagine leaving.”


End file.
